


Detrás de las pantallas

by SherryOw



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: AU escolar, AU sin capas, Damian piensa que Jon es una chica, Discapacidad física, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identidad secreta, M/M, Silla de ruedas, Video & Computer Games
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryOw/pseuds/SherryOw
Summary: Jonathan Kent ha estado toda su vida en una silla de ruedas. Debido a eso, él no tenía una vida normal.La única cosa constante en sus actividades diarias que le recuerdan que él es como todos los demás, son sus videojuegos. En Internet, Jon no es diferente de cualquier otro jugador. Su destreza es lo que lo define allí. Nadie sabe quién es él realmente.Y eso se demuestra cuando su nuevo mejor amigo en línea, quien resulta ser el chico más popular de su escuela, Damian Wayne, piensa que Jon es una chica.Y… que ellos estaban saliendo.[Traducción autorizada].





	1. Como una chica.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind These Screens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082258) by [GraySonOfGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham). 



> **Descargo de responsabilidad de la traductora:** Ni DCU, sus personajes o esta historia son de mi autoría, pero tengo el permiso de la autora original para traducirlo y postearlo. Queda completamente prohibido la reproducción de éste escrito sin el permiso, tanto de GraySonOfGotham, como mío.

Jonathan Kent no ha caminado ni un solo paso en su vida.

Nació paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Y, por eso, las personas lo consideran como alguien “no normal”. Al punto de ser tratado como si fuese alguien delicado, o lento, o una carga para las personas que sí eran “normales”.

Era excluido de los planes por considerarlo un estorbo. Le hablaban con un tono diferente de voz, cambiando por completo sus personalidades frente a él. Era observado constantemente como si esperasen que en cualquier momento comenzara a babear o a agitarse.

Jon odiaba todo eso.

Sus padres siempre lo consolaban diciéndole que eso realmente no era su culpa; diciéndole que solo ignorara a todos los idiotas insensibles del mundo. Su hermano mayor siempre prometía darle una paliza a cualquiera que lo molestara.

Pero, a medida que crecía, Jon dejó de decirle a su familia todos los problemas que tenía. Si él iba a sobrevivir en este mundo necesitaba aprender a defenderse por sí mismo. No podía tener a su familia haciendo las cosas por él todo el tiempo.

Así que Jon trabaja duro. Se esfuerza muchísimo en sus estudios hasta conseguir entrar a numerosas clases avanzadas. Suplica a sus padres para que le den un conjunto de ejercicios especiales que le permitan trabajar en la fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Practica hablando con más autoridad a las personas, e incluso mirarlos a los ojos.

Hasta que comienza a tener amigos.

Para ese entonces seguía siendo bastante impopular, pero Jon tiene un par de amistades que prefieren estar a su lado que formar parte de la multitud popular.

Ya cuando inicia la escuela secundaria se da cuenta que allí son muchas más personas, todas más crueles que los niños en la escuela media.

Jon es solo un pequeño estudiante de primer año, por lo que las personas lo menosprecian por su discapacidad física, así como también por su status en la escuela.

Su hermano, Conner, es un junior, pero Jon insiste que él encontrará su propio camino a través de la escuela secundaria. Conner está preocupado, pero Jon ha desarrollado una personalidad muy determinada a lo largo de los años.

La escuela es difícil para Jon, pero también lo es todo lo demás. Todo, excepto los videojuegos. Jon es _asombroso_ en los videojuegos. Todos los días, después de llegar a casa de la escuela, Jon terminaba rápido sus tareas, paseaba a Krypto, y volvía a su casa en tiempo récord para ir directo a los videojuegos.

A Jon le encanta jugar en línea con otras personas. No es que ellos tengan el mismo interés, pero en Internet, nadie sabe quién es Jon. No es visto como un chico deficiente en silla de ruedas. Ellos lo ven como alguien con una mente aguda, reflejos rápidos y una agradable personalidad.

En ese mundo, Jon es popular. Él le gusta a las personas. Él tiene amigos alrededor de todo el mundo. Él consigue ser tratado de la misma manera. Siendo eso lo más destacado del día de Jon.

En su segundo año, Jon tiene menos tiempos para jugar videojuegos, pero no está demasiado afectado. La escuela ocupa mucho de su tiempo, y también se ofrece como voluntario en el refugio para las personas sin hogar un par de veces a la semana.

Pero hay un día, cuando Jon tiene una mínima cantidad de tareas, viendo que los finales se acercaban y los profesores le permitían a los estudiantes una máxima cantidad de tiempo para sus estudios, cuando Jon conoce a Damian.

Bueno, Jon en realidad sabía quién era Damian, aunque nunca habían sido exactamente presentados de frente. Damian va a la misma escuela que Jon, y está en el mismo grado que Jon. Damian es quien Jon quiso ser.

Toda la figura de Damian gritaba autoridad. La mitad de una mirada fulminante suya mandaría a cualquiera a encogerse y lloriquear. No es exactamente un bully, pero hace lo que tiene que hacer para asegurarse de que nadie interrumpa la “dinastía” que ha construido por sí mismo.

Damian es inteligente, mucho más inteligente que cualquier otra persona que Jon haya conocido alguna vez. Es el mejor en casi todos los deportes, siendo prácticamente inhumano. Sus cabellos negros, ojos verdes y elegantes rasgos enviarían a aquellos que no tenían miedo de él a embelesarse. Aunque Damian no le prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos.

Además, encima de todas esas cosas, Damian venía de una familia _intimidante_. Según lo que decían los rumores, el padre de Damian es un muy exitoso hombre de negocios con un frío exterior y ojos aún más fríos. Su mayordomo es incluso más aterrador. Nadie le responde al mayordomo. La madre de Damian, sin ninguna relación con su padre, es una badass agente del FBI, jefa de su oficina. Damian también tiene tres hermanos mayores, cada uno mejor que el anterior.

En la escuela, Damian nunca le daría a Jon ni una sola mirada. Ellos estaban en niveles completamente diferentes de status, a pesar de estar en el mismo grado.

El día que Jon conoce a Damian en línea, conversan por mucho tiempo. Al principio, Jon no sabía que se trataba de Damian. Lo descubre varias semanas después. Ellos han estado hablando casi todos los días desde entonces, y Jon está contento de haber conocido a un nuevo mejor amigo.

Jon ama el ingenioso sarcasmo y las respuestas contundentes de su amigo. Su amigo, quien por aquel tiempo se hacía llamar Robin, tenía una distante forma de hablar, pero Jon nunca se lo restregó en la cara.

Hasta que llega el día en que Jon consigue el número de Damian. Siendo posiblemente el mejor y peor día.

Ellos chateaban esa noche, habiendo ya renunciado a jugar un rato atrás. Ahí es cuando Damian le pregunta, en su sala de chat privado, a Jon si quiere su número.

_RobinIV: Nunca había conocido a una chica tan dedicada a los videojuegos como tú. Lo admito, has capturado mi atención. Te daré mi número si quieres._

Jon no sabe cómo responder. Se queda sentado un par de minutos, solo obserando aquellas palabras. Robin piensa que él es una chica. Pero a él _le gusta_ Jon. Y a Jon realmente le gusta él también. Jon decide no decírselo a Robin para ahorrarle al chico algo de vergüenza.

Así que Jon acepta.


	2. Jen.

Cuando Robin le revela a Jon su identidad, Jon deja caer su teléfono alarmado. Robin dice que su nombre es Damian. Como el Damian Wayne, príncipe de su escuela. Y Jon se siente mal, él realmente, realmente lo hace.

Aun así, le dice a Damian que su nombre es Jennifer, o Jen.

Cada noche, se mandan mensajes el uno al otro, y Jon se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo a todas las cosas que Damian le dice. Resulta que el chico es, de hecho, realmente muy agradable debajo de su exterior indiferente. Conversan de todo y nada.

Un mes pasa y un rumor se esparce en la escuela. Damian Wayne tiene una novia. Una genial y fantástica chica que va a una escuela diferente. Ella es divertida e inteligente. ¿Y la parte que tiene a Jon asfixiándose en su sándwich? Su nombre es Jennifer.

Esa noche, Jon finalmentese atrevió a preguntarle.

_J: Hey, Dami, tengo una pregunta._

_D: Para poder responderla, necesito que preguntes primero._

_J: ¿Estamos saliendo?_

Hubo una larga pausa entre la pregunta Jon y la respuesta de Damian. Jon sostuvo su aliento, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

_D: ¿Te sentirías incómoda si lo estuviésemos?_

_J: No necesariamente._

_D: Entonces me gustaría decir que sí, lo estamos._

Jon se sentía como si estuviera flotando en las nubes el resto de la semana. Todos a su alrededor se dan cuenta. Sus padres le preguntan si algo bueno sucedió en la escuela. Conner quería saber si estaba tomando alguna droga (ganándose más bien una dura bofetada). Sus amigos querían saber quién era la chica.

Pero Jon mantuvo en secreto a Damian, su secreto. Aunque se sintiera culpable por eso. Después de todo, Damian pensaba que él era realmente una chica genial. Cuando, en realidad, no lo es.

Solo era un chico, un chico bastante común, que está estancado en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

Este hecho hace que el humor eufórico de Jon disminuya. Se dedica a observar a Damian en la escuela a la distancia. Puede ver a Damian y sus amigos (quienes son todos mayores) desde donde usualmente almuerza con sus propios amigos.

Los amigos de Damian también son muy geniales. Jon piensa que Kori, en especialmente, es hermosa. Ella había salido con los dos hermanos mayores de Damian. Su piel exótica y rojizo cabello la marcaban como el objetivo de deseo de muchos. Cualquiera quisiera tenerla de amigo o salir con ella. Kori es abiertamente bisexual y, en opinión de Jon, ella no buscaba una relación romántica real sino, más bien, una sexual.

Pero aun así Jon dejó de mirar a Kori todo el tiempo cuando él y Damian empezaron a intercambiar mensajes. Ahora, Jon no podía tener sus ojos lejos de su novio. Él es realmente bueno mirando, aunque Damian nunca lo miraba a él. Damian ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Jon.

Ellos nunca se han hablado, y Jon realmente quería hacerlo. Así de mal. Quería escuchar la voz de Damian dirigida a él y ver de primera mano una de sus semi-sonrisas. Pero, al parecer, eso no estaba destinado a ser.

Así que Jon toma con gran placer el tiempo que consigue hablar con Damian después de la escuela. Algunas veces, son solo cinco minutos al día, otras, pueden charlar por horas. Y mientras tienen esas conversaciones que hacen a Jon tan feliz, también le dejan sintiéndose un poco culpable. Aunque tan solo lo sacaba lejos y lo ignoraba.

_J: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela?_

_D: Como de costumbre. Nunca sucede nada en mi escuela, así que no puedo decir que es mejor o peor que cualquier otro día._

_J: ¡Eres tan negativo! ¿Alérgico a la positividad, señor Wayne?_

_D: Que astuto de tu parte. No soy alérgico a la positividad, solo prefiero ver las cosas de la forma que son._

_J: ¿En serio? ¿No hay una pequeña cosa en tu día que lo haga un poco mejor?_

_D: Tengo la sensación de que solo estas pescando cumplidos, J._

_J: ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! Un buen puntaje en un examen, e incluso alguien que solo abrió la puerta por ti._

_D: Nope._

_J: Wow, bueno, okay. Ya que vas a ser tan obstinado toda la noche, supongo que entonces solo haré mi tarea._

_D: Creo que tu tarea puede esperar. En cambio, ¿no te gustaría sentir como te anima tu novio?_

_J: Nope._

_D: Espero que realmente no estés creyendo que no me haces feliz, Jen. Porque lo haces. Mi día podría ser considerablemente peor si no te tengo a ti para esperar cada noche._

_J: ¿Estás hablando en serio?_

_D: Sí._

Jon se tomó un par de minutos para ocultar su rostro en su almohada e hiperventilar. _Él_ hacía mejor el día de Damian. Bueno, Jen lo hacía, aunque es lo mismo. Estaba bastante seguro que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente ahora mismo. Lentamente recogió su teléfono de vuelta y pensó sobre cómo iba a responderle.

_J: Dami, tú también me haces realmente feliz._

No podía hacer nada, pero se sonrojó incluso más. Eso sonaba tan cursi. Esperaba que Damian no se riese de él. Su corazón palpitaba tan erráticamente en su pecho que estaba seguro que Damian podía escucharlo a través del texto.

_J: ¡Lo siento, eso sonó realmente cursi! Estoy tan avergonzada ahora. ¿Cómo lo haces sonar tan normal cuando confiesas algo así?_

_D: No tienes que avergonzarte. Pienso que es lindo._

Jon gritó en su almohada. No solo hacía a Damian feliz todos los días, Damian también pensaba que además era _lindo._ Su corazón podía solo tomar mucho por una noche.

_J: ¡Detente, me estás avergonzando más!_

_D: ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? ¿No me quieres que te diga esas cosas?_

_J: ¡Es simplemente vergonzoso! ¡No lo sabrías cuando siempre eres tan calmado!_

_D: Es bastante difícil expresar algunas emociones a través de simples mensajes de texto. Jen, dudo que podría ser capaz de decirte estas palabras de frente sin balbucear y tartamudear del todo. Esa es la belleza de todo esto, supongo. Aunque no deberías cambiar tu forma de escribirme. Me gusta cuando solo escribes cualquier cosa que pase primero por tu mente._

_J: Juro que, si me dices que es lindo, me iré._

_D: Bueno, ciertamente te hace más adorable._

_J: Damian…_

_D: No te estoy diciendo linda. Digo que eres adorable. Hay una diferencia._

_J: Dami, me matarás._

_D: Ciertamente no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Perdóname, Jen, mi adorable._

_J: Okay, eso fue demasiado lejos para una noche._

_D: Dudo que quieras decir eso._

_J: Desde luego quiero decirlo._

_D: No, te gusto tanto como me gustas a mí. Así que estoy seguro que puedes aguantar algunos apodos._

_J: No pareces el tipo que utiliza esos apodos clichés._

_D: Entonces no me conoces muy bien, Jennifer, querida. Pero no te preocupes. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para que lo descubras._

Hablaron toda la noche. Jon se ocultó debajo de las sábanas y continuó escribiéndole a Damian mucho después de que el resto de su familia se iba a dormir. Su rostro se mantuvo en constante estado de “caliente y rojo”.

Sin embargo, alrededor de la una de la madrugada, charlaron sobre sus planes para el futuro, haciendo que la felicidad de Jon se desinflara otra vez.

_D: Realmente quiero poder concerté algún día. Pronto, incluso. Eres mucho más interesante que todas las personas aburridas de mi escuela._

Jon se detuvo al leer el mensaje. Porque tras esas palabras de repente recordó quién era él y también quién era Damian.

_J: No soy tan genial como piensas que soy._

_D: Tonterías._

_J: En serio, creo que estás llevando una idea errónea en tu cabeza, Damian. Me gustas un montón, y sé que de seguro eres la persona más fantástica que conozca, pero realmente no tan increíble._

_D: No te creo. Definitivamente eres mejor de lo que crees._

Jon se detuvo y observó las palabras nuevamente, las leyó y re-leyó silenciosamente. A veces se olvidaba de que era Damian Wayne el que respondía sus mensajes. A veces le cuesta creer que Damian Wayne respondía sus mensajes. Pero cuando Jon lo recuerda consigue, a la vez, una sensación de aleteo y hundimiento en su estómago.

Este Damian no es como el Damian en la escuela, frío y distante. No, su Dami es sensible, comprensivo y un gran oyente. Pero, ¿realmente es el Damian de Jon?

Jon suspira y decide que es suficiente por esa noche. Necesitaba dormir, después de todo tenía escuela más tarde.

_J: Bien, supongo que creerás lo que quieras. Voy a dormir ahora. A diferencia de ti, señor Brillante, realmente tengo que funcionar para hacer las cosas bien en la escuela._

_D: Eres muy inteligente, Jen. No te vendas a ti misma tan bajo._

_J: Hm. Buenas noches, Dami <3_

_D: Buenas noches xx_

* * *

 

—¿En serio, Jon? —Mark, uno de sus buenos amigos, le pregunta rodando sus ojos—. ¡ _Siempre_ lo estás mirando!

Jon se sonrojó, mirando, en cambio, a Mark. —¿De qué estás hablando? Pensé que oí gritar a alguien mi nombre.

James, su otro amigo, resopló. —Correcto. ¿Tú, con solo dos de nosotros como amigos? Sinceramente, J, solo admite que te gusta él.

—¡¿Quién?! —Jon exclamó demasiado fuerte, riéndose. Dando un mordisco rápido a su sándwich—. No sé de quién están hablando, chicos.

Mark le da una mirada significativa. —¿Damian Wayne? ¿Crees que nosotros no notamos la forma en que lo miras fijamente a él y que vigilas cada movimiento de forma escalofriante? Está bien si te gusta, nosotros no te juzgamos.

Jon se puso rojo. —No me _gusta_ él —murmuró—. Solo… es genial, ya sabes.

—Oh, déjalo, Jon —James rió—. Tienes un crush del tamaño de Canadá, y estás tratando de ocultarlo detrás de una hoja de arce.

Jon hace una mueca. —¡No tengo un crush! —Protestó—. Él de todas formas está fuera de mi liga.

Jon intenta ignorar el hecho de que sus amigos no discuten con él sobre eso. Así que solo suspira silenciosamente y mira hacia donde Damian está sentado con sus amigos una vez más.


	3. Historia.

—Jon, odio decir esto, pero estás fallando en esta clase. —El señor Kowalski, el profesor de historia de Jon, suspiró, cruzando sus manos en el escritorio frente a él, y mirando a Jon sobre el borde de sus lentes.

—Lo siento, señor K, pero yo…

—Jon, mira, soy un hombre comprensivo. Entiendo si tienes una mala semana, e incluso dos, pero esto ha estado ocurriendo desde hace un mes. No haces tú tarea, y te he atrapado quedándote dormido en clases tres veces.

—Lo sé —dijo Jon miserablemente—. Yo… trabajaré duro para completar mi tarea, y conseguiré dormir un poco más. ¡Lo prometo!

El señor Kowalski se quitó sus lentes y limpió los cristales con su camiseta. —No dudo que lo harás, pero incluso si comienzas haciendo toda tu tarea ahora, todavía tendrías una C en esta clase para el final del semestre.

Jon se estremece. Sabía que no lo estaba haciendo bien en historia, ya que es una de sus temas más débil, pero no creía que le iba tan mal.

—Eres un buen niño, Jon, y estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que estés haciendo ahora mismo, tu podrás resolverlo. Así que voy a darte una oportunidad.

Jon jadeó. —¿En serio? ¡Oh, gracias, señor K!

—Vas a ser tutelado por uno de mis otros estudiantes.

—Lo siento, ¿ _tutelado?_

El señor Kowalski asintió. —Una hora a la semana. Los jueves en la biblioteca después de la escuela.

Jon parpadea rápidamente. —¿Y puedo subir mi nota de esa manera?

Su profesor asintió. —Por cada hora de tutoría que completes tendrás diez puntos. Piensa esto como créditos extra, si quieres.

Jon asintió, cabeceando arriba y abajo como una pelota hinchable. —¡Sí, señor! Me aseguraré de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

El señor Kowalski se rió. —Bien. Tu primera sesión de tutoría será mañana en la tarde. Aún tengo que confirmar con mi otro estudiante para ver si él puede hacerlo. Pero ve a la biblioteca después de la escuela y podrás comenzar a mejorar tus notas.

* * *

 

_J: Dami, no podré pasar toda la noche escribiéndote._

_D: ¿Por qué no? ¿Está afectando tus calificaciones?_

Jon se estremece. Por supuesto que Damian sospecharía eso. Damian siempre ha sido un estudiante ejemplar. Esperaría lo mejor de su “novia” también, ¿no es así?

_J: No, me estoy ofreciendo para tutorear a un compañero de clases._

_D: ¿Oh? ¿Reemplazándome por la compañía de alguien más, me parece?_

_J: Muy gracioso. No estoy reemplazándote, D, solo ayudo a un amigo. De cualquier forma, podemos permanecer despiertos toda la noche de los fines de semana hablando._

_D: Supongo que nuestro contacto ha sido un poco excesivo últimamente._

_J: ¿Ya te aburriste?_

_D: No dije eso. Jen, no puedo pensar que alguna vez me pueda aburrir de ti._

_J: Aw, gracias, Dami. Eres tan dulce._

_D: Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, estaba considerando darle tutoría a alguien también._

Un aumento de celos surgió en Jon. El pensar en Damian dando su tiempo a alguien más le molestó. Aunque no tenía razones para estarlo. Damian no era el novio de Jon. Damian era el novio de “Jen”. ¿Y qué haría Jen?

_J: ¡Esa es una gran idea! Mírate, ¿abriéndote a la idea de ayudar a otros?_

_D: Esa sería tu influencia, querida Jen._

_J: Ugh, ¿en qué quedamos sobre los apodos, D?_

_D: Hm, que los odias, te hacen incomodar y, por supuesto, más linda._

_J: Increíble, simplemente increíble._

_D: Solo para ti <3_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de GraySonOfGotham:** Hey, esto supuestamente tenía que ser publicado hace rato, pero nunca lo logré. Así que solo pondré este pequeño preview/prólogo por el momento.
> 
> Ya puedo decir esto no se actualizará por un par de semanas a lo mucho, ya que tengo mucho que hacer por el momento, pero esto es solo algo que espero hacer, ¡ojalá!
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten, chicos <3!


End file.
